This description relates to operation of video monitoring networks such as those used for security, intrusion and alarm systems installed on industrial, commercial, or residential premises.
It is common for businesses, homes, and other premises to have various types of systems for monitoring the premises by recording video, which can be used to determine if there is an emergency on the premises, such as intrusion, fire, accident, or other emergency situation that may require an alarm condition or other alert.
Systems that are deployed on a physical premises for monitoring and surveillance of the physical premises can include imaging devices, such video cameras. Video data are acquired by the imaging devices and raw video data are encoded using a codec (video encoder/decoder) such that encoded data can be communicated using fewer network resources than would be needed for communicating the raw video data.